Hiding Away and Losing You
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: If I get close, you turn away. What happened to you in the land beyond the mountains, that you cower under my gentle touch? Sonamy, a little shadonic one-sided. Rated M for descriptions and blood.


**Hiding Away and Losing You**

"Amy!"

The pink hedgehog looked up from working in her garden, planting flowers around her house. She stood, not dressed in her normal clothes but in muddy cargo pants and a loose tee shirt. Her white gloves were replaced by work gloves, which she removed now as he came forward.

Wasn't it usually the other way around, her calling and him running away (only she wasn't running away)? Wasn't that how it usually was? He stopped before her, shaggy and coarse winter coat now fading into a cooler summer coat. But, even the silky bright blue fur of summer was long about his chest and other places. The furs trembled in the wind…or was he really shaking? His eyes were wide and wet, irises showing something they hardly ever did: fear.

"Sonic!" Amy threw her arms around his neck regardless. He'd been gone for what seemed like forever this time. But something was wrong. Instead of pushing her off like usual, Sonic only trembled under her touch, shivering as if cold. She could feel his needle-like (and usually rather soft) spines harden and straighten out defensively. Didn't they only do that when Eggman threatened them? She let go.

Part of her was scolding her for not being dressed properly, but was silenced by his shaking figure. Did he have a fever? She longed to hug him again, just to see if his temperature was normal. Well…that was her excuse. It didn't seem like he was going to fight her off. But, something else made Amy keep her distance. "Sonic?" Her tone was worried this time.

He looked up at her, his hand nervously tracing a quill that had blown over his shoulder. His fingers were trembling as they touched the fur. Two colors were mixed in his coat: one was the steely blue color of the werehog (ever since he'd gone on that adventure, his winter coat had stolen the color of the creature's pelt) and the other was his ordinary bright blue color. "Yes, Amy?" His voice was shaky, not having at all the confident, always-hungry ring it usually did. Now she was _certain_ something was the matter.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh!" Sonic smiled, but she could tell he was forcing it. "Nothing, nothing. I was just…well…" His hand scratched a spot between his elegant quills. "Could I…stay at your place for a while? I can't…I mean…" He was tripping over his words. This wasn't a good sign at all. Amy reached to take his hand in her own. He didn't fight, but he shook ever more as she touched him and gripped hard. "…Tails decided to surprise me by re-doing the color of my room, and…" He shrugged.

Amy let go of him, relieved. "That's _all_?! Really, Sonic! It's about time you re-did it again," she added, taking a sip from her water bottle to calm her anxious heart.

Sonic averted his gaze. Come to think of it, he seemed to have trouble making eye contact. Usually, he was focused if he wasn't trying to multi-task. If he was talking to someone, he would hold their gaze (unless he happened to be doing something else). He rubbed his arm with one hand and sighed. "Yeah. That's all." There was a doubtful undertone in his voice. Sonic wasn't very good at lying, at least not to her. They'd gotten past all that since Sonic's latest venture with the werehog had ended. There were no more chases (except for fun), and no more yelling. Things were okay between them.

Amy frowned to show she didn't believe him. Sonic caught it and shook his head. "No, really, Amy!" He protested, struggling to look her in the eyes like he meant it. "I'm fine!" His voice cracked, just a little. "I don't need much! Um…give me a couch or put a pillow on the floor even! It's too warm for blankets! I'll be okay! Just…please let me stay at your house for a few days!" He finished. The words had just rushed out so quickly that he stumbled backwards from lack of oxygen, his chest heaving.

"Yes, of course you can stay." Amy soothed, raising her hand to press her palm to his cheek. But, just then, he did something that surprised her.

As the hand raised, he became fearful and scrunched his eyes shut, bending over himself and shaking, cowering in fear. You could almost hear his teeth chattering in his head from the intensity of the vibration. This was so unlike him. Surprised and confused, Amy lowered her hand. Seeing that her hand was no longer raised, Sonic seemed to relax a little and straightened up again. He chuckled nervously. "Thanks." He murmured. "I'll be back soon, Amy." Then, he ran off.

Amy shook her head and turned back to her work. "What was that all about?" She asked the flower she was planting. "He didn't run from my touch, or place my hand by my side as he usually does when he doesn't feel like being touched! What's wrong with him? Oh," she sighed, smoothing the dirt around the last of the flowers and tracing the contours of her arms. "I do hope he's going to get something to eat! I thought I could feel his ribs through that hug!"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…_

_Call my name and save me from the dark…_

…_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Later that evening, as Amy was setting up the cozy couch in her living room with pillows for him, he returned. The smell of flowers, but not of chili dogs, came with him. "Hey, I'm back!" He greeted, seeming to be more of himself now. "Look!" He thrust something light purple and fragrant in her face.

"Forget-me-nots!" Amy cried, almost crushing them to her chest. "However did you get them here without ruining them?!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Sonic teased, wagging a finger at her and diving into the couch, messing all her hard work up and yawning.

Amy huffed at the mess he'd made and went to go put the flowers in a vase. "Yeah. I'd like to know how you can mess up three hours of work in a single bound."

"Faster than a speeding bullet!" Sonic announced, comically making his voice deeper like a television narrator. "More destructive than a nuke missile! He's seventy-five pounds of super-fast, lovable blue hide! And his name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Cobalt clapped loudly, whooping as if he was at a sporting event.

Amy laughed in spite of herself. "All true! And, seventy-five? You gained three pounds?" Internally, she wondered where his despondent figure of old had gone. And, if it was ever going to come back.

Sonic rolled to his feet and set about picking up the pillows, arranging them meticulously the way Amy had had them before he'd ruined it. "So what? You want me to go back to seventy-two, then I will." He sounded determined, but as Amy cast a glance at him, she saw him shiver. That fearful look had returned to his eyes, if only for a moment.

"Well, since you're on a diet…" She giggled at her own joke.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped playfully. No, that look had disappeared again. He was back to being jovial and happy-go-lucky. Amy grinned. She liked him better like this. "I resent that!" In an instant, he was beside her, making her dress flare up around her. Blushing, she forced the dress back down as he hovered over her dinner. "That smells good. Whatchya making?" His eyes met hers, looking like a dog waiting for dinner. His ears weren't as straight as they normally were, but that could be from hunger. That, after all, was the only way to tell after he'd been running all day.

"Hungry?" Amy wondered.

Sonic looked away suddenly, his eyes closing over…that look. Again. "Um…no. On second thought, I should probably lose those three pounds. I might be overweight now." He didn't sound like he was serious about the weight loss. He sounded…afraid.

"Well, starving yourself is not the way to do it!" _Best not to let him know I see past his bluff…_ "I'm making pea soup. That's healthy and it'll get you ready to sleep."

Sonic grunted as his body hit the couch. "Make enough for yourself, Ames. I'm not hungry." Liar. Sonic knew this as he rested his head on one of the soft pillows, his stomach grumbling quietly. The truth was that he was starving, but there was something else he feared, more than being overweight. That was just an excuse, to get him past her and get her to stop prying.

Amy sighed. "You're _always_ hungry." Sonic winced, and Amy didn't miss it. "You know, you should really clip your fur. It's getting shaggy."

Sonic ignored her, noisily turning over. As if the tempting smell of the warm soup wasn't enough, she was now _questioning_ him?! How could he tolerate that?! "Um…" He didn't have a good excuse for that, so he used the best dodge he could think of. "I'm bushed. See you in the morning!" He added brightly, closing his eyes and replaying lyrics in his head until he fell asleep.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play…_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this._

Amy finished her soup and looked at the sleeping blue male, now hidden but for his quills. She thought her hearing picked up a faint grumble. _I hope I'm losing my mind…_ She prayed, going over to sit at the foot of the couch. Just in case he woke up, she grabbed her favorite book from its place under the couch where Tails had hid it the last time he was here. "Vampires?! _Again_?!" He'd exclaimed.

She looked at the black and red cover. Two contrasting colors. What exactly was wrong with vampires, anyway? She shook her head, never understanding Tails' hatred for a character in a book, when stirring from behind reminded her of the real reason she was here. The book open on her lap, she stared past the words, concentrating on the sound she was waiting for…ah!

A soft gurgling came from behind her, producing a moan from the blue one. It wasn't a moan of pleasure, but of deep pain. In fact, pain that was deeper than an empty stomach. Amy turned around, leaning against the coffee table to observe him.

Sonic was curled into himself, half in a ball, shivering like mad and biting his lip. It was obvious he was having a bad dream. Suddenly, he let out an uneven cry and thrashed about, as if trapped. "No!" He begged in his sleep. "Please, don't! Stop! Oh, fuck, stop it! You're hurting me!"

Amy had never heard Sonic curse at anyone but Eggman. And, Sonic rarely ever cursed at all! Even at him! Sonic cursing was a sign that something was really wrong. A red flag went up in Amy's brain. She, too, began to tremble as Sonic thrashed some more. It was enough violent movements to throw him off the couch and onto the floor. Amy moved away to a chair as quickly as she could, assuming her ruse. She didn't see Sonic cringe and swallow a loud yelp as his body hit the floor, but she did see him poke his head over the edge of the coffee table.

He was in a sweat from the obviously terrible dream, but a smile crossed his once-frantic face as he realized it had been just that: a dream. One hand flopped against his midsection and he eased against the bottom of the couch, still on the floor. He sighed, breathing heavily. "_What_ a nightmare!" He exclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow. "Woo!"

"What was it about?" Amy quizzed, crossing her legs on the chair and placing the open book face down in her lap.

Sonic blinked, then ignored the question. "Vampires again, huh? How many times have you read that old thing?"

Amy chuckled, but then shook her head to clear it. "No, this isn't about me. Tell me about your dream, Sonic. You'll feel better if you talk to me about it."

Sonic averted his gaze and stared at his knee. He began to trace the contours of his leg. "Erm…I don't remember. It was too scary." He shivered, yawning. "Well, I'm still beat. Think I'll watch some TV to settle down before trying to sleep again."

Amy groaned. "It would be easier to sleep if you'd had some soup!"

"Hey! Don't blow hot and cold!" Sonic protested angrily, flicking on the television. "You wanted me to lose three pounds, so here you go!"

"You can do that by laying off chili dogs for a few days!" Amy hissed playfully. "Impertinent hog!"

Sonic chuckled. He'd really been laying off a lot of everything these days. In fact…he couldn't recall the last time he'd had a decent meal. He'd had enough of power bars. Ick! Nasty things! And, they didn't fill a tummy at all. Not to mention that he was sick of them by now. But, when you're…restricted…what else can you do? He sighed mournfully as Amy retreated upstairs to take a shower.

_Oh all the days_

_That I have run_

_I sought to lose that cloud that's blacking out the sun_

_My train will come_

_Some one day soon_

_And when it comes I'll ride it bound from night to noon._

Sonic twisted and turned in his sleep. He could almost see the demon-like gaze, red eyes closing in on him, a touch where he didn't want that brought pain, it made him hard, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Then, that warm, straight object inside him…it was horrible. "Stop it!" He yelped, waking up in a sweat. Again.

He panted, trying to calm himself. "A dream, yes, only a dream." He put his head in his hands. No, it wasn't only a dream. It had really happened. And, in fact, not too long ago either.

He was sick of protein bars for more than one reason.

Sobs overcame him suddenly as memories of the pain returned. Bruises racked his body beneath the long coat (the shaggy fur did actually have a purpose, you see) and they hurt like hell. He had them everywhere, even places that shouldn't ever be touched! Most of them were huge lumps, deep black and purple, all over his back, sides, and butt. The tears flowed freely as he thought of the arms hugging him too tightly to a body he didn't want to be near, all that white sticky stuff everywhere as he watched his virginity go down the toilet…

He cried because he ached externally and internally. He was afraid of being hugged, even by innocent little Amy who could barely kill a spider in her house! Gentle, delicate; he could no longer be only hers one day. Another person had ruined that. Yes, he'd wanted her. After seeing the way she reacted, and helped him out so much when the world…and he, too, for that matter, had been broken.

_I love her._ He sobbed until his voice was hoarse and then let the tears fall, uneven cries worsening his voice. _But, I've brought her into this mess!_ He cried because the bruises hurt, he cried because he'd been living off power bars, and then nothing after that. He was running away for the first time in his life, because he didn't want to go back. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Two arms encased him and he jumped backward defensively, quills sharp and chest throbbing like his heart as his sobs made his breathing uneven.

Amy, her eyes filled to the brim with concern, gladly accepted the sobbing male back to her lap. She let him rest his head there, stroking him and soothing him as one would a crying child. Her fingers ran over the dark bumps hidden everywhere conceivable. There was a rather large one nestled amongst his quills, and even one above his tail! She felt so sorry for him, but knew better than to press him.

Sonic, calmer now, sat up away from her, wiping his eyes. "Amy…" He began.

"Shhh," Amy put a finger to his lips. "I heard. It's all right."

"You _heard_?!" Sonic asked fearfully.

"You talk in your sleep." Amy offered a small smile. "You didn't know that?"

Sonic shook his head sheepishly. _No wonder he beat me double every morning…_ "So, you know, huh?"

Amy bit her lip. "Shadow raped you. Repeatedly. Against your will. He made you stay with him for a month and beat you every morning. Yesterday, you ran away." She offered him her hand, for he was still shaking madly. He took it without hesitation. "You've been scared to death all this time. And, on top of that, you've been eating nothing but protein bars!"

"To be honest, Ames," Sonic blushed. "I…stopped eating them after the first week. I snuck some food during the third, but Shadow beat me for not eating what he'd given me. I haven't had a decent meal since the fall." He twiddled his thumbs distractedly.

"Then…you're not seventy-five pounds!" Amy cried.

Sonic shook his head, a sad smile crossing his lips. "Nope. It was a ploy, an excuse. Used the same one on Shadow several times."

"Did you tell him you fled?"

Sonic scoffed. "Hell no! I waited until he'd banged me good and was asleep…" Sonic rubbed his butt upon saying this. "…and ran as fast as I could back here."

"But…you didn't…"

"Oh, granted," Sonic interrupted her. "I was far too physically weak and mentally fatigued to come straight home. I had Knuckles be my bodyguard for the night and then moved on. I know he's followed me and he won't stop till he has me back." Tears came to his eyes again.

"Sonic, do you love him?" Amy asked, injured.

Sonic shook his head. "No, Amy. I really only want you." Amy blushed and he smiled. "But, I'm afraid I can't make you mine just yet. There's no telling what Shadow will do to you if he finds out."

Amy nodded in understanding. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Sonic nodded weakly. "I'm going to fight him and make him back off or die trying! Whoa," he swayed and collapsed into the pillows.

"Here," Amy told him, getting up and going to the kitchen. "I'll make you some nice warm chili dogs to get you back on your feet, okay?"

Sonic wet his lips with anticipation. "_That_ sounds nice." He mused dreamily. Yeah, a belly full of warm chili dogs would make him feel more like himself. He was sure he could beat Shadow after a couple dozen of those.

…_These scars, they will not fade away_

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

'_Cause I've seen love die way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive._

Sonic stretched, a contented yawn passing his lips just as the sun rose over the horizon. "Have I ever told you that you are a good cook, Amy?" He quizzed, muffling a burp.

Amy sighed, looking at the mess around her. "Yes, you have."

Sonic sensed the tire and annoyance in her voice. "Guess I lied, huh? I'm not low-maintenance." He stood, walking over to her. "C'mon, you look tired. Go on up to bed. It's late."

"_Early_," Amy corrected him. "And, I'm not tired. I just don't feel like cleaning."

Sonic's forehead touched hers and in another second, hurricane-like winds passed through the small kitchen. Sonic stopped in the middle of the now-clean room, his shaggy fur ruffled around him and a proud smile on his handsome face. "All clean!" He laughed.

Amy sighed again and collapsed in a chair. "Well, now that your stomach is relatively full, what do you plan to do now?"

The male hedgehog stretched and yawned, shaking the ruffled shaggy fur over his body. The tan spot on his belly wiggled as he moved. "Noticeably warmer, now, aren't I?" He mused rather randomly. "Would've done me good instead of freezing to death in Shadow's cold space house…"

"Were you in _space_?! Amy was incredulous.

Sonic shook his head, flexing his fingers to get the sleepy feeling out of their tips. "No, his house looks like a spaceship, though. All silver and hard as rock. And, I'm not talking about…" But, he paused, suddenly on alert. "No, it can't be."

"What?" Amy wondered, following him tentatively as he stalked the closed door.

"He's here." Sonic's voice was a mixture of anticipation, mixed with a small squeak of fear. He knew that he was not strong enough to beat a chaos god, though his stomach was really beginning to feel much better and strength from the meal raced through his veins. He would need to swallow Perfect Chaos before being able to wound Shadow, much less beat him!

"Are you…going to go with him?" Wondered Amy.

"I don't want him." Sonic stated, standing up straighter, something like pride in his voice. "And, I need him to know that."

"Sonic, you bastard." It was a calm voice, one that sent shivers down both spines. Amy's were shivers of fury, while Sonic cowered in fear. "Come on, I know you're hiding behind bubble gum girl. Come out and face me, you whore."

Sonic took a deep breath, his heart beating faster and faster against his chest. He was so scared, his face a deep red. "Shadzy," his voice shook like mad as he opened the door.

Dark hedgehog stood there, smiling. A green chaos emerald was perched in his hand. Amy noticed that he wasn't really _standing_. His skates allowed him to hover, and he was doing this now, the exhaust fumes stirring the grass beneath him. "You didn't come back, Sonic. I wondered where you'd snuck off to." The grin was placid, but the eyes showed anger and insanity. So, Shadow had lost a large chunk of sanity. But…due to what cause?

Sonic scratched his arm, grinning lopsidedly. He was trying to show fearlessness, but unfortunately, that wasn't working out for him. His figure trembled as he spoke. "I've…been visiting with Amy. Isn't that okay?"

Shadow landed and sniffed. His hand grabbed Sonic's chest fur and yanked him forward. Sonic yelped, his tail tucking between his legs as he wriggled in pain within Shadow's grasp. Amy was too frozen to do anything as Shadow turned from the door and walked a few paces into the yard. As soon as the ruby eyes left the interior of her house, she ran out to the doorway, hammer in hand.

But what she saw confused her and she stopped.

Shadow was kissing Sonic.

There had been resistance there, but Sonic was slowly giving in. Eventually, he sank to his knees. Seemingly satisfied, Shadow tucked the emerald away into his quills. It glowed brightly, so she could see where he'd stored it. Shadow spoke now, eyes blazing as he lifted Sonic by his back spines to his level.

"You ate that cursed food!" He snarled. "After I specifically told you not to!"

Sonic tried a limp protest, but the words didn't come out as language; instead tears.

Shadow growled and threw him against the tree in her front yard, a weeping cherry in full bloom. Even though Shadow was far from it, the toss caused Sonic's body to collide so terribly with the tree that it snapped upon contact. The blue one yelped loudly as blood spurted from his mouth and he fell, panting and spitting the red life into the grass before him.

"He's hit a lung," Amy whimpered. "Oh God, oh God Sonic…"

Shadow approached the coughing hedgie and laughed maniacally. "You won't trouble me after this, Sonic. Your lung is giving out. Soon, you won't be able to breathe properly. I'll have you for the last time, which will surely brake your neck. And then, you'll die." And, he chuckled, bringing Sonic to his level. "Fool! You _dare _to stand up Shadow the Hedgehog?! Hahaha!"

Amy, before she knew what she was doing, rushed forward and pounced on Shadow, sifting through the quills until she could find the Chaos Emerald, getting much protest from the faker. With all her might, she grabbed the emerald and touched Shadow with it. "Chaos Control!" She shouted.

The blast was deafening as Shadow screamed bloody murder before evaporating on the spot. Amy tossed away the green Emerald and took Sonic into her arms. "Wow, Sonic," she breathed, running off to the nearest hospital as fast as her legs could carry her. "I don't think you're even seventy-two any more!"

_All the love I've met_

_I have no regrets_

_If it all ends now, I'm set…_

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

_Standing on the rooftops_

_Everybody scream your heart out…_

_This is all we got now_

_Everybody scream your heart out._

He'd been out for two days now, breathing heavily.

The doctors said that his lung would be all right, that it was just shocked and not running properly. He was so powerful, they said, that he could survive with one lung until the other recovered. But, he would have to rest a lot and not risk over-working his body. In other words: He had to not run. That would hurt him more than being raped by Shadow a hundred times over…and Amy knew this.

Finally, a twitch of an eyelid told her he was waking. Amy threw off the headphones that were over her ears and flocked to his side. He blushed when he saw her there, fur now cut to a more cooler fashion thanks to her. But, he was still mostly purple from the bruises. He grunted as his voice, so weak from disuse, spoke to her calmly. "Amy…you're here."

Tears filled her eyes, resisting the strong urge to throw her arms around his neck. "Of course, Sonic. I'll always be here." She sniffled, smiling.

Sonic chuckled, digging the back of his head into the pillows. "Rosy…God, I feel just awful. How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Amy replied, stroking the tan fur on his chest and belly since she couldn't reach to give him a back rub. "It's noon now."

Sonic squinted as he looked around him at the bland hospital room and listened to the annoying beeping that came from the machine attached to him. "Do I really need _that_?" He quizzed skeptically, frowning at the beeping device.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "No one was sure you were going to live, Sonic. The doctors told me I brought you just in time."

"Oh!" Sonic's emerald centers brightened as he realized what that meant. Tan muzzle turned pink. "So…you know now how much I _really_ weigh, huh?"

"Oh, the doctors estimated you were probably sixty-nine or seventy. You really lost a lot of it during your unconsciousness though. Are you down to…sixty?" She nuzzled under his chin, hands groping till they found his middle and pressed against his belly.

Sonic squirmed, laughing and wincing at the same time. "Ouch! That tickles!" He giggled lightly, tinting those beige cheeks again.

"Hmmm. 'Ouch! That tickles!'" Amy shook her head, imitating him. "Really, Sonic!" Then, she frowned, her eyes darkening. "You're probably fifty-nine now." Her tone was one of panic and uncertainty.

Sonic closed his eyes as his pupils widened. "Oogah, no wonder I'm so light-headed." He panted again, the violent beeping showing that his heart was working harder than it needed to right now. Amy stroked him until his breathing calmed and his heartbeat slowed. His eyes graced the world again, and Amy felt her own heart accelerate. They showed a realization of something very important. "Oh, hate to ask, but…" He averted his gaze. "Am I allowed to eat? I mean, I'm practically _dying_ of starvation!"

Amy snorted with laughter and then calmed to a more ladylike laugh, flushing. "Don't worry," she soothed definitively, standing instantly. Sonic, confused as to why she was now standing, reached to grab her wrist. "I'll go ask the nurses to bring some for you." But, when she turned to go, she found herself brought backwards a few steps.

Sonic was still gripping her wrist, sitting up now with the force it took to hold her. Yes, at times, she was stronger than he was. Amy frowned, tugging in an attempt to get away (the events were, again, reversed as of late), but Sonic held firm, emerald orbs wide, wet, and pleading. "Sonic," she told him gently but firmly, as if talking to a dog. "Let go."

Sonic shook his head stubbornly. His breathing was coming just a bit faster as he tugged her closer toward him once again. "Ames…" He gasped, waiting for oxygen with a bowed head before continuing. "If it means you're about to leave my side, then it can wait!"

"You wouldn't have asked if you weren't _starved to death _by now!" Amy informed him anxiously. She could sense that Sonic's body was wishing for an end to the fast. Everything it did right now was communicating that he needed food, in fact badly.

Sonic's quills flared for a moment, eyes closing and a frown crossing his lips as his stomach rumbled for want of timber. His mind felt crushed by a clamp now as he thought of how good it would feel, how much he wanted, in fact, a nice warm meal inside him. If it would do nothing else, it would _at least_ raise his comfort level a bit. Amy saw the debate play out in his eyes as they opened again and he stared at her head-on.

"Sonic…" She began, but faltered as she noticed the pair of eyes before her widen with the pain of reality. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he sent her off for him, in search of a meal. If he were better, surely he would do it himself, but he wasn't now and that would be his excuse. Of course, she wouldn't _mind_…anything for Sonic, after all. She'd already sacrificed so much, why not one more afternoon? She was just incredulous at why he wouldn't let her go.

"No," Sonic scolded firmly, and Amy was pretty sure he was talking to himself. Then, his other hand grabbed her other wrist and yanked her forward with (she was sure) most of the strength in his body. She nearly tripped over her own feet in the process! His eyes were even more demanding than ever before. It was the look he had when he went Super; that look of loophole-free determination. "Amy, it can seriously wait!" He chuckled brightly, green eyes like twin suns shining brightly in his head. "Don't you know that love is the best medicine?!"

"Wha?" Amy took a step back, so utterly confused at what he was saying. No, he had to be delirious from his hunger. She didn't blame him; she was pretty sure she'd be the same way. How else could she explain the nonsense sprouting from his mouth?

Her eyes portrayed to him her thoughts. Sonic was depressed a bit now, seeing that she didn't believe him. She probably thought he was insane. "Rosy…" he began, trying to sound sane. "I…Amy…uhh," he was sounding like a moron, and he didn't want to sound like an idiot who spouts nonsense! He wanted to sound serious. "You know the only reason I'm here is you, don't you?"

"Wha?" Amy repeated, still concerned about his sanity.

"It's true!" Sonic nodded his head vigorously, making him dizzy. At this point, being dizzy didn't matter to him, though. He would get dizzy all he needed to, if only to prove this one point to her! "In my uneasy sleep, I thought of you. My eyes were of no use to me, so I stopped using them. But my ears, my sense of touch, my nose!" He wriggled his ears to amplify the statement. It worked: she giggled. And, a small smile played upon his lips at this. _I've still got it_… "They were more awake," he continued, "then I was! The whole time I was touched by the doctors and stuff, the whole time they injected medicines and vitamins into my blood (needles are nasty, by the way)," and he shivered at this interjection, "I was smelling, hearing, and waiting for your touch! You smell so much like roses, I never really noticed you know, until my eyes were gone and my nose remained. I could smell you the whole time, up until yesterday. But, I assumed you had to leave to shower and eat yourself. That was fine. But, I didn't expect you to return, and assume your vigil!" He breathed, for he'd been talking too fast for his single healthy lung and the shattered one to keep up. "But, you did! And, that made me so happy, that today I opened my eyes and here we are!" His voice was so high-pitched in excitement, it was the same voice he used after returning home, wind-blown and weary from adventures.

"Here we are." Amy repeated, her voice clenched by suspicion. "But, you've got to be hungry, Sonic."

"Please, let's not talk about my stomach." Sonic answered hurriedly. "Please. I _can_ keep it down, for the sake of you being here, if I don't think about it. And, you are _not helping_." His tone was very stern as he closed his eyes and crossed his legs, dipping his chin into his chest. "Give me a moment." His breath came easy now, but shaky as he attempted to calm himself. His mind was filled with so many things now, jumbled with puzzling mixes of images in waking and images from sleeping. Too many colors swarmed his aching head, and he soothed the mess with one color that could return his focus with a money-back guarantee.

Pink.

Amy waited patiently for his eyes to grace the world again, and was rewarded. They were sparkling like the facets on a diamond. She reached her hand upwards to stroke the ear closest to her. He didn't cower under the shadow of her hand, but rather welcomed the soothing touch. A wild purr shook his whole body as his lips upturned into a madman's grin.

"Sonic?"

The purr was her response, but it showed he was at least half-listening. She grinned. "I missed you. So much."

"As did I, Ames." And suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a hug. She hugged back, but gently so that he wouldn't be hurt. He didn't tremble under the contact, rather one hand moved to the back of her legs.

"Err…Sonic?" She wondered, cautious. "What are you doing?"

Sonic chose not to answer with words. He pulled her up into his lap with a quick and fluid motion. However, one that caused much strain on his poor body. He gasped and collapsed back into the pillows. How, any woman would be offended at this, but Amy knew Sonic could lift her very easily. It was only his affliction that caused him to pant after lifting her. She hoped. As his breath began to come easily again, he opened one eye to look upon her. "_That_," he announced, "was what I was doing. Phew!" And his ears lay flat against his head with tire.

Amy reached under the sheets to give him a belly rub. Sonic squirmed at first, for he was surprisingly ticklish, but soon settled down again, relenting to her treatment. "Ahh," he purred, wetting his lips. "Bring on the weight of the world! I can handle it now!"

Amy laughed, continuing to move her hand in rhythmic circles over his belly, making Sonic feel warm and safe for the first time in a long time. Maybe, just maybe, he could go for a couple dozen chili dogs and a water bottle, but that could wait. If it kept Amy here, then he could starve and be dehydrated all he wanted. The will to keep her by his side was stronger than that which told him he needed those other two necessities.

They didn't even seem like necessities anymore. They were more like distractions. And, nothing was about to distract him from this. "Grr!" He complained suddenly. "I am seriously going to fall asleep if you don't stop!"

Amy sighed. "Do you _want _to sleep?" she wouldn't mind being alone with the silence she's grown so used to…not anymore. He was alive, at least, and was in no danger of dying.

"Hmm," Sonic was settling back down again, snuggling into the pillow. He was so deliciously warm. In fact, it was as good as having a belly full of chili dogs. Probably better. "No." He decided, raising an eyebrow. "It feels good, but I don't want to sleep."

Amy could sense that beautiful music in his voice that told her he was fully relaxed and didn't have a care in the world. She was relieved. "What do you want to do?" She asked, switching hands to give the first one a rest.

Sonic yawned hugely, stretching to kingdom come. "Well, I don't think I can sing just yet, so Guess The Song is off the list."

Amy flushed in spite of herself. The fact that she, by some girlish need to imitate the one she loved, and he, by some odd twist of fate able to listen to any old song there was out there, liked the same music and had portable music devices filled to the brim with many of the same songs was a good thing. They'd come up with many games to play together using this quirk, and Guess The Song was one of thousands.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he wondered, made impatient by her silence.

"Yes please!" Amy chirped excitedly.

"What would you like to hear?" His voice was placid: soft and smooth. He was getting ready to tell the story in the most effective way that he could.

"Professor Pickle told me lots, but…he never told the _whole _story." Amy hinted, grinning madly.

"Haha!" Sonic laughed softly. "Very well, I'll tell you what happened exactly. Down to the very last detail."

And, he began to recount the tale of how he first became a werehog. (Author's note: See the opening movie of Sonic Unleashed to see Sonic's tale.)

_She's never pulled anyone from a burning building_

_She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name_

_She's never hit a shot to win the game_

_She's never left her footprints on the moon_

_She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world, _

_No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)_

_She's somebody's hero…_

Amy slipped out from beneath the covers. It was one-thirty now, and time for a check-up. She dangled her socked feet over the edge of the bed, listening to Sonic's breathing. He'd finished the story sleepily under her continuous belly rub and had fallen asleep instantly. She was glad, because he was catching up on lost sleep, but not at all glad that the doctors were going to wake him up again.

Sonic stirred and awoke just as the door opened, admitting the white-suited doctors. "Hello there. Could we just give Sonic a check-up, please?" Asked one.

Sonic nodded. "Of course you may, doctors."

"Good then. Miss Rose, would you please…?" One doctor shooed her. Amy went to open the door.

"Wait!" Sonic cried, sounding heartbroken. "She stays!"

Amy's heart leapt into her throat and beat there wildly, making her face turn red. _He wants me by his side!_

The doctors nodded and allowed Amy to take a seat not far from the bed. Sonic's beautiful, glistening eyes never left her as the doctors looked him over. One man with a stethoscope tested his heartbeat and its beating while the other analyzed the stability of his bones. This was routine, as Amy had watched several times. But, all was new to Sonic, and he sometimes wriggled under the cold touch of the stethoscope or batted away a hand from an area where he didn't like to be touched or where a violent bruise had formed. The doctors refused to scold him for these habits, but the one listening to his inner workings paused over his stomach, perplexed. He whispered to the other one and let him listen as well. Sonic was out of it and Amy couldn't hear, but their conclusion after the check-up was expected.

"Well," one said, watching Amy rejoin Sonic's side. "You're all right, so long as you don't overexert yourself and rest after a burst of speed once your lung is more repaired."

"Perhaps you could do with a nice warm meal also." Added the other doctor, to which Sonic licked his lips with anticipation. "I'll have a nurse bring one in soon."

Amy smiled in thanks as the two doctors left and then turned to Sonic. "Well? What now?"

Sonic stretched out and yawned sleepily. "I could do with another nap, I think. Do you mind scratching my belly again, or is it too degrading?"

Amy pounced into bed and smiled. "No, not at all, Sonic. I'd do anything for you."

"Ah," Sonic pointed out as Amy jumped into bed beside him. "Do you see what makes me worry about you? Just that one little sentence could mean the end of both our worlds."

"Please. I doubt a belly rub with kill either of us." Amy began sifting through the tan fur on his upper and lower chest, adopting a soothing, rhythmic, circular motion meant to calm and relax him.

"Oh, I think it might give you arthritis if this becomes something I can't live without." Sonic chuckled as both hands cradled his head serenely and his eyes closed.

Amy sighed, leaning down into the pillows to rest while still keeping up the rhythmic motion. After a few seconds of soft breathing, Sonic inched up on his elbows. Amy, half asleep herself, jumped at his frantic movement. "What is it?" She quizzed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Sonic frowned. "Huh. You know, it really isn't working as well as it did before. I'm too awake for some reason…too restless…can't relax." He crossed one leg over the other and lent his chin to his hand. "Even with the warmth of your hand. Something just…isn't sitting."

Amy sat up too, leaning to one side with her legs out to the other. "Maybe it isn't that _something_ isn't sitting." She suggested innocently. "Maybe it's that _nothing_ is sitting."

Sonic tilted his head towards her, frown deepening in his confusion. "That made absolutely no sense."

"Your stomach." Amy hinted, reaching to tickle the spot in question. "You haven't eaten a good meal in quite a long time. Maybe the reason you can't sleep is that your tummy's been talking to you and you've picked now to listen."

Sonic giggled, almost crying, as he moved away from her rapidly moving fingers. Once he'd caught his breath again, he heaved a long, tired sigh and flipped himself over like a pancake, his chin resting on the soft pillows. His mood was definitely darkened, thanks to this realization. Amy mimicked him as best she could, tracing with her eyes the contours of his lean body beneath the sheets. His tail, standing straight up and slightly curled like a crescent moon, caused the white sheet to fall down around it like a tent. His feet were crossed at the ankles, bare as hers were, and they moved up and down like one of those "drinking birds" at intervals. He seemed perplexed, and Amy wondered randomly if this was how he might look in a class at a school somewhere.

"What's two plus two?" She demanded to see if he was listening.

"Twenty-two." Sonic kept a straight face, then grinned and turned towards her. At her worried look, he guffawed. "Nah, I'm kidding! It's four!" He ruffled her quills affectionately. "Doesn't everyone know that?"

Amy smiled back. She couldn't help it; he made her feel so good. "Yep, two plus two is the meaning of the universe."

"The answer to every question…" Sonic waved a hand out in front of him, as if sweeping it against an imaginary wall. "…is four. Meaning of the universe? Four. Why Knuckles falls for every trick in the book? Four." He chuckled. "Hey. Now I know everything."

"Oh great Sonic the Wise," Amy bowed her head sarcastically. "Great Lord of the Stars! Master of the Universe! What is the meaning of life?"

Sonic sat up straight, crossing his arms and legs and bowing his head so his quills fell ominously around his face, closing his eyes as he did so. Slowly and dramatically, he raised his head and opened his eyes. "Four." He replied, making his voice deeper and fighting back a smile.

"Thank you, oh Great One!" Amy cried as if she'd just been told her fortune. Then, she hugged him, laughing.

Sonic embraced her back, laughing too. Then, he allowed her to rest against his chest, she being nestled between his muscular legs and feeling secure therein. They were almost one person as curve matched curve, so at ease with their bodies touching in this way. Amy almost feel asleep, and would have if Sonic had not jerked while holding onto her. "What is it?" She interrogated.

Sonic was obviously smelling something good. His head was dipped slightly forward, eyes dreamily closed, and shiny black nose almost all aglow with the literal stench of discovery. Pink tongue crossed his pale lips as he melted against her, growing weak and defenseless. "Food," he murmured, twin emerald suns now open.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_

_a thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will…_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

The hospital was letting Sonic go free. They claimed they had better patients to take care of, but who could stand an obnoxious black-hole-of-a-stomach blue blur for long, anyway?

Amy Rose the Hedgehog could. And would. And did. She loved him, as they were walking out together, he seeming glad to be alive and tasting the air fully for the first time in a month and a few days. With no more gay Shadow to worry about, everything was all right. And, you could hear it in Sonic's voice, in his breathing, and even in his step! That little jump in his stride showed all that he no longer had a care in the world; he was back to being Sonic.

And…Amy liked him that way.

Sonic stretched and let out a huge yawn. "Damn, that hospital food was God-awful." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh my, a curse!"

Amy laughed. "It's okay. You still managed to choke it down though, huh? Suppose you were too hungry to care, right?" She prodded.

Sonic sighed deeply. "You have no idea how unlike myself I actually felt." He shivered. "The food tasted like power bars. I will _never _look at one the same again!" It was a vow. Sonic was very serious about this statement.

Amy understood. Power bars were a symbol of the pain. "I can make you some real food, then. How does that sound?"

"To be honest," Sonic laughed. "Too good for me to be awake!"

"So…do you wanna wake up?"

Sonic pulled her close to him and hoisted her up into his arms. He nuzzled under her chin and gave her a soft kiss at the base of her collarbone. "Does _that_ answer your question?"

"Oh God, Amy!" The pink female giggled. "Don't you _dare_ wake up!"

Sonic laughed and walked them off in the direction of her house.

**END**

_Borrowed lyrics are in order of appearance. I DON'T OWN THEM!_

_Bring Me To Life-Evanescence_

_crushcrushcrush-Paramore_

_Looking At The World From The Bottom Of A Well-Mike Doughty_

_Emergency-Paramore_

_Rooftops-Lostprophets_

_Somebody's Hero-Jamie O'Neal_

_For You I Will (Confidence)-Teddy Geiger_

_If you flame me about being mean to Shadow, I will ignore it. Even if you don't believe Shadow is gay, can't you see him raping Sonic, just for the fun of it? Anyway…please review! Thanks!_


End file.
